winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Shade
}} Mother: Sister: |pup = Two |adult = Shady, Shade |past = Patrol Wolf, Lone Wolf |current = Pack Member |status = Alive }}Shade is a dark grey female wolf with tan patches all over her body and gold eyes. Personality Shade is a loud, outspoken wolf who complains openly about whoever is bothering her at the time. She is sarcastic and often rude, which tarnishes (or downright ruins) her reputation in the Pack. However, it is implied that this behavior is only for show, as she is much more laid back and genuine when alone with Wasp. Not much is known about Shade's past, as she seems to actively try and keep it concealed. Backstory and Facts * Her Pack named her Shady after her suspicious personality; chose the name Shade because it was convenient. * She and Boulder came from the same Pack. * Shade doesn't really listen to wolves she doesn't respect, like Bluesky, Willow and Boulder, and while she does care more about Wasp than she lets on he really doesn't try to stop her actions and is kind of an enabler. * Shade doesn't really respect wolves who are easily offended by her taunts, which is why she likes Wasp, because he just shrugs it off. * Shade is a more laid back and genuine wolf around Wasp, since she's not keeping up her aggressive and mean front. * Shade and Willow used to be friends, and they became close, but the relationship was really one-sided. Quotes :Oh, I am /so/ charming." Shade said. "Ask Beetle-barf. I come up with the best nicknames. You can be Not-So-Skittish." Her eyes gleamed. "I'm glad you aren't running off and whining to Sensible, though. She doesn't agree with my... socialization skills." :"Socialization?" Wasp laughed. "More like making wolves uncomfortable just to amuse yourself." :"I like think I'm helping our new friend get over his fears." Shade said cheekily. "Not-So-Skittish seems to be doing great with his first lesson." ''― Shade tormenting Skittish :"We should go." Wasp whispered to Shade. She seemed unable to tear her eyes away from Quill's limp body. "We can hunt. When we come back, everything will be settled."'' :Shade blinked. "That's... whatever. Okay, fine. Whatever." She turned away, looking much more troubled than Wasp might've expected. ― ''Shade after Quill is attacked :''Wasp lead Shade out of camp. "Creek and Sensible are doing everything they can." When she didn't respond, he kept going. "It's gonna be fine. But there's nothing we can do. The best thing we can do right now is stay out of the way and get on with our business." :"That's your business, isn't it?" Shade snapped. "To make nothing your business. That's what I hate about this Pack. Just a bunch of self-acclaimed martyrs and wolves who are fine to 'sit back and watch.' But none of that helped Quill, did it?" '' :"There is nothing more we can do. His fate in in his own paws, and the Great Wolf's." Creek told her. "If he isn't strong enough to make it, no medicine will help."'' :"And I'm sure the place you came from was /much/ better." Wasp retorted. "Since you seem to have such a high and mighty idea about how every wolf should act." :Shade's face hardened. "You know /nothing/ about where I came from." She spat. "So keep your jaws shut before I shut them for you."― Shade to Wasp after Quill is attacked :"It starts out one evening when I was only about eight moons old. In my old Pack, pups were names much younger than a full season cycle, and I was to receive my name the next morning. I started to get this really dreadful feeling, like something was happening." She paused a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "You know, a gut feeling. I couldn't ignore it, so I told my mother and sister. Irritable, my mother, didn't care, but my sister- called One at the time- thought it was hilarious and really weird, so she blabbed about it to anyone who would listen. Boulder and his littermates, who had been named a few moons before, found it particularly interesting. Before I knew it, I was being questioned by senior wolves, who thought it was a bad omen from the Great Wolf. :"Eventually the Alphas had to silence everyone. They ridiculed me in front of everyone, saying I was just a pup and couldn't possibly be special or meaningful, and then sentenced me to a quarter moon of Omega duties for starting a commotion." Shade smirked. "Vicious, our Alpha female, was a power-tripping monster. Anyways, I was frustrated by being ignored and mocked, and I silently wished something actually would happen so they would take me seriously. I guess I got my wish, because as the Pack was getting ready to sleep, two of Serene's pups went missing. :"The Pack searched all night, until they found the two of them, killed." Shade lowered her head. "It was decided that they had either been killed by a big dog, coyote or wolf by the size of the tooth marks. But the rain had washed away any scent. As soon as the pups were found, wolves were suspicious of me." She swatted at a leaf, her shoulders drooping a bit. "The two most senior wolves, Ruthless and Inquisitive, were certain that I had some kind of curse. Others thought that I had known that the pups were going to die somehow, or that I knew the wolf who did it. Some even accused me of killing them myself- which is stupid, because why would I bring attention to myself before murdering pups?" She rolled her eyes. "My naming was put on hold, and my sister was angry at me for belating her ceremony. My mother never really cared about either of us, but she blamed me for bringing bad attention to the family, and my father wouldn't talk to any of us." Shade made a face when mentioning him. "And when I did get my name, well, all anyone could think about was how weird and suspicious I was, so my sister became Witty, and I was named Shady." ― Shade about how she got her former name Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Packmates